plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel Forrest
Axel Forrest is a character on Plagued. He was created on February 15th, 2011, by Lilith. Personality Axel isn't exactly a social creature, seeing as he has barely had any social interactions save from killing humans with other Overminds and Reavers. He understands humans a bit, from his time with Arabella, but he still doesn't fully comprehend them. After the death of Arabella, he prefers to be alone, although he will jump to the rescue of a human without a second's thought. He has an intense hatred of Satan and his minions, especially for the one who used to be his Reaver. If approached by any of them, he becomes blinded with rage, and will attempt to destroy them to his best ability. The sin that dominates him, carried over from when he was an Overmind, is wrath. History Born as an Overmind, Axel did pretty much everything an Overmind did. His Reaver was extremely devoted to Satan and encouraged Axel to do the same. At first, Axel had absolutely no problem with mass murdering innocent people for the cause of Satan, even if it meant making little children scream and wail with terror. But that was before he met Arabella. It had been just like any other attack. Axel and his Reaver, along with a few others, were targeting a run-down neighbourhood that had a large number of survivors, probably in hiding. Unfortunately for them, they were all wiped out... or almost all of them. Axel had split up with his Reaver to get the work done faster. Not really believing in controlling Lessers, he was by himself in a dingy house. The house was so still, so silent, that it almost seemed deserted, but Axel could detect the scent of human flesh - live human flesh - which encouraged him to search further in the shelter. He didn't have to look for long. Sitting at the dirty kitchen table with her hands around a cracked mug was Arabella. Even when Axel stepped into the room, she didn't look up, nor did she run. Normally, Axel would have just killed the human, but something about the way she sat there stilled him. After questioning her, Arabella explained that she wasn't afraid of death, because she lived her life to the fullest that she could; therefore, she had no regrets about dying. Confused and not quite understanding, Axel somehow couldn't bring himself to kill the girl. Instead, he turned around and walked out of the house, without telling anyone about the occurrence. After that, he continued to go on killing sprees with the other Overminds and Reavers, but he would always return to that house afterward. He listened to Arabella, who seemed to have wisdom beyond anything he had ever encountered - wisdom that his Reaver was completely ignorant of. The young Overmind slowly became intrigued with the idea of life, and living proudly. He learned what morals were, and what it meant to be just. But most importantly, he slowly learned about love. Although he wasn't exactly capable of feeling it himself, Arabella would explain it carefully to him, and he believed he understood what it meant. Within a few weeks, Axel had gained knowledge that would have been forever kept from him if he hadn't encountered Arabella. However, the period of near happiness didn't last long. His Reaver had grown suspicious of his disappearances, and had tracked his activity to locate Arabella's home. He quickly learned of the encounters between Axel and Arabella, and sought to end this relationship. One day, after another horrendous murderous rampage, Axel went to visit Arabella. He had planned to explain a feeling that had been bothering him lately - a strange feeling that he got whenever he killed. Surely Arabella would know what it meant. But to Axel's horror and dismay, she laid dead in the kitchen, her body ripped apart. As he took in the sight of blood and carnage, Axel felt something overwhelm him. He knew exactly who was responsible for the death, because engraved into Arabella's forehead was the name of his Reaver. Axel fled from the house, and he fled from his Reaver. He was lost and distraught, yet he didn't know the reasons for his feelings. Without any idea of what he was doing, he somehow gained the attention and pity of God, who released him from his cursed existence as Overmind. Alone and lonely, Axel began to wander the surface of the Earth, attempting to make sense of the world he had been placed in. The only thing that kept him company was a delicate silver cross that Arabella had worn on a chain around her neck when she was alive. The chain had broken when she was killed, and the cross had a deep scratch in it, but the pendant acted as a (painful) reminder to Axel of what horrors Satan and his followers were capable of. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Inactive